1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to baby bottles and, more specifically, to a compartmentalized baby bottle having a dry food product compartment and a fluid product selectively rotative from a separable state to a communicating state whereby the products can be mixed for consumption. The bottle has a removable lid portion for filling with a dry food product and a removable bottom portion for filling with a fluid product. The bottle, having a pair of plates with co-aligned apertures that are positionable to segregate one compartment from the other positionable to a communicative state whereby the contents can be mixed. The bottle, having a locking mechanism to prevent casual displacement of one plate relative to the other to prevent unintended mixing of the contents. Alternate designs of the present invention are provided and are hereinafter described.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other chambered baby bottles designed for a similar purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,722 issued to Hall on Oct. 25, 1988.
Another patent was issued to Baron et al. on Jun. 17, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,968. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,802 was issued to Caola on Aug. 18, 1998 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 18, 2000 to Sharon et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,389.
Another patent was issued to Sharon et al. on Sep. 5, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,257. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,439 was issued to Yaniv on Sep. 12, 2000. Another was issued to Johns et al. on Dec. 18, 2007 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,308,915 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 2, 1988 to Gravi as France Patent No. FR2615729.
Another patent was issued to Plastikwerk on Apr. 15, 2005 as Austria Patent No. AT4130958. Yet another European Patent No. EP1645518 was issued to Azani on Apr. 12, 2006.